mixedmartialartsfandomcom-20200214-history
UFC 207
Paradise, Nevada |attendance = 18,533 |gate = 4,750,000 |previous_event = UFC on Fox: VanZant vs. Waterson |following_event = UFC Fight Night: Rodríguez vs. Penn |hidea = |sherdog = }} 'UFC 207: Nunes vs. Rousey''' was a mixed martial arts event produced by the Ultimate Fighting Championship that was held on December 30, 2016 at the T-Mobile Arena in Paradise, Nevada. Background The event was headlined by a UFC Women's Bantamweight Championship bout between current champion Amanda Nunes and former champion Ronda Rousey. A UFC Bantamweight Championship bout between then champion Dominick Cruz and Cody Garbrandt co-headlined the event. A potential heavyweight title eliminator bout between former UFC Heavyweight Champions Fabrício Werdum and Cain Velasquez was expected to take place on the card. The pairing met previously in June 2015 at UFC 188, with then interim champion Werdum unifying the title, as he won the fight via submission in the third round. However the Nevada State Athletic Commission, after analyzing physical examinations and interviews, deemed Velasquez unfit to compete and pulled him from the event on December 24. The bout was eventually scrapped. Another potential title eliminator included a bantamweight bout between former champion T.J. Dillashaw and John Lineker. Matt Brown was expected to face former Strikeforce Welterweight Champion Tarec Saffiedine at the event. However, Brown was pulled from the fight on November 11 in favor of a matchup with former UFC Lightweight Championship challenger Donald Cerrone three weeks earlier at UFC 206. Saffiedine instead faced Dong Hyun Kim. Maryna Moroz was very briefly linked to a fight with Jéssica Andrade at the event. On December 7 Moroz was replaced by Invicta FC Strawweight Champion Angela Hill. Hill was then ruled out of fighting at UFC 207 because of a rule in the UFC's anti-doping policy with USADA. Subsequently, Andrade was removed from the card and will be rescheduled for a future event. Sabah Homasi was linked to a fight with Brandon Thatch at the event. However, Homasi pulled out due to injury and was replaced by promotional newcomer Niko Price. This was the last event in which longtime play-by-play commentator Mike Goldberg participated. He made his debut in 1997 at UFC Japan: Ultimate Japan. At the weigh-ins, former UFC Welterweight Champion Johny Hendricks and Ray Borg missed weight for their bouts, weighing in at 173.5 lbs and 129.5 lbs, respectively. As a result, they were fined 20% and 30% of their respective fight purses, which went to their respective opponents Neil Magny and Louis Smolka. Results Fight card *Women's Bantamweight bout: Amanda Nunes © def. Ronda Rousey by TKO (punches) in Round 1 *Bantamweight bout: Cody Garbrandt def. Dominick Cruz © by decision (unanimous) in Round 5 *Bantamweight bout: T.J. Dillashaw def. John Lineker by decision (unanimous) in Round 3 *Welterweight bout: Dong Hyun Kim def. Tarec Saffiedine by decision (split) in Round 3 *Catchweight bout (129.5 Ibs): Ray Borg def. Lois Smolka by decision (unanimous) in Round 3 Preliminary Card (Fox Sports 1) *Catchweight bout (173.5 Ibs): Neil Magny def. Johnny Hendricks by decision (unanimous) in Round 3 *Middleweight bout: Antônio Carlos Júnior def. Marvin Vettori by decision (unanimous) in Round 3 *Welterweight bout: Alex Garcia def. Mike Pyle by KO (punch) in Round 1 *Welterweight bout: Niko Price def. Brandon Thatch by submission (arm-triangle choke) in Round 1 Preliminary Card (UFC Fight Pass) *Welterweight bout: Alex Oliveira vs. Tim Means ended in a no contest (illegal knees) in Round 1 References Category:2016 in mixed martial arts Category:Ultimate Fighting Championship events